percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Zecheriah Welch
Zecheriah Welch is the son of the Celtic Irish Goddess Badb who is the Goddess of War&Battles, Death, Chaos, Enlightenment, Inspiration, Life, Wisdom, and Blessing. Zecheriah grow up slightly aware of who his mother was due to the fact she trained when he was six as well as guided his steps. Zecheriah is a fighter all the way through, using the tactics his mother taught him as a child. Not one for Holding back in battle, Zecheriah is a warrior you don't want to be an enemy. His father, Hiro Welch was a professional MMA fighter and managed to catch the attention of Badb, who was disguised as a beatiful mortal woman. After a lusty three week affair, the Celtic goddess discovered she was pregnant with a child. After Badb gave birth to Zecheriah and revealed who she really was. Badb then had Hiro raise Zecheriah but she began to train him for combat when he was seven years old. Appearance Zecheriah is 6 ft5 and weighs 210 pounds. He has a Mesomorph body type, meaning he is muscular and slim. He has steely gray eyes with black hair which he keeps in a marine cut. Due to his harsh training and many battles he has scars all over his body. Zecheriah often wears pure black armor, feeling more at ease with it on but on rare occasions he is not wearing his combat gear, he usually wears a black leather jacket with a white shirt shirt and a Celtic Cross Necklace around the neck. He also wears blue jeans with black sneakers. Zecheriah also has four tattoos on his body. The first one being on his back with the Welch family coat of arms and the Welch family motto which is Transfixus Sed Non Mortuus, ''which translates into Through pierced but not quite dead. The second tattoo is over a Panther tearing a hole in his heart. The third and fourth one is on both of his arms. the Celtic word for warrior, Laoch '''History' Zecheriah gave his mother, Badb a rough pregnancy and even a rougher delivery. It is said that the pain filled cries of the goddess shook the earth as she was giving birth to Zecheriah. Though exhausted, Badb swelled with optimisim when she saw her newborn son. She vowed to be an active part of the child's life so she trained her son for combat and doubled as her son's personnal teacher starting at six years old. Zecheriah was surprisngly adept at almost anything Badb throw at him who soon called him as a true Prodigy. She sent Zecheriah on quests as soon as he was eight years old, usually having to slay a monster. Zecheriah quickly became known throughtout the other Celtic Demi-Gods and due to his talent and skill in battle, he began calling himself the Irish Siupremacy whie others called him The Sinner due to his seemingly lack of empathy and consideration for life. After years of being the personnal soldier of Badb, she sent her son to New York, giving him very specfic orders, Destroy the Greek Gods. Using her authority over death, she called forth many undead warrios for Zecheriah to use and prepaed everything for Zecheriah's grand undertaking Personnality Zecheriah is usually a calm and reserved young man, only really showing emotion if really angry in which case he'll demand a fight with whoever has angeried him. Zecheriah is also very intelligent, having studied under the Celtic Goddess of Wisdom. While not arrogant, he cant get pretty cocky due to his raw talent on the battlefield, often complaining of having no equal, which is rather untue. Zecheriah is a cold, calculating warrior with a serious mean streak. He is also really cruel, often mocking his opponents for not giving him a challenge. Zecheriah is also an honorable warrior, not fighting those unable to defend themselves. He is a lone wolf, rather going off to train then be around others. He gets rather tense in social situations and avoids people whenever possible. Zecheriah will continue to fight even if injured, refusing to stay down or give up during a fight. Fatal Flaw Zecheriah's two Fatal Flaws are Ambition and Pride. He wants to be the greatest warrior ever known. He has always looked up to warriors such as Achilles nd the Spartans and idolized them. He dreame dof one day surpassing them and vowed to become the best warrior ever, no matter the cost. He doesn't care if he has to betray mankind itself, he will do what it takes to acomplish his goal. His other Fatal Flaw pride is much more personnal to him because he views a warrior as nothing without his pride. Zecheriah is not a sore loser but his pride hates to admit when he is out classed. Often he will fight someone even if the person is far better then him. Powers ADHD-'characterized by high levels of inattention, being highly distractible, impulsive and restless, hyperactive or hypersensitive. '''Dyslexia- ' is a language based learning disorder. It causes it's hosts to have difficulty decoding words and putting sounds of words together to make sense. '''Telumkinesis- '''the ability to manipulate weaponry '''Necromancy- '''The ability to raise the dead '''Umbrakinesis- '''The ability is manipulate darkness in the absence of light '''Geokinesis- '''The ability to manipulate the earth '''Odikinesis- '''The ability to manipulate feeligs and emotions of war Zecheriah, being only a Demi- God is able to control these to a certain degree '''Weapons Being the son of a war goddess, Zecheriah is the proud owner of many weapons which he keeps stashed away, however, in his left pocket lies his most deadly weapon of all, a comb; or so it looks. For once this comb is held within Zecheriah's hand, its another story altogether for it transforms into a short sword. THis is not what makes it a weapon to be feared. This weapon has the ability to shapeshift into any anicent weapon just by Zecheriah speaking the name out loud. When Zecheriah is ready all he has to do is tell his weapon to revert back and it'll turn back into a comb. It was a birthday present form Badb and Zecheriah to take good care of it. The son of the war goddess named it Sp'eir Slayer or Heaven Slayer